Kiss Me
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Leon is a businessman who falls in love with a prostitute, Cloud, after seeing his employer abusing him. Prizefic for Suicide in a bottle.


**AN: As ever, the characters aren't mine. Suicide in a bottle - this one's for you, for being my 2000th reviewer. Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you like it.**

Squall "Leon" Leonhart unfastened his tie and stuffed it into his pocket as he exited the building. It had been a long day, even more so than usual, but he had, finally, managed to persuade his clients to sign the contract. The contract that was going to make him a great deal of money, turning him from an up and coming finance advisor to one of the most successful in the city. It called for a celebration.

This part of Hollow Bastion was the financial district by day, where powerful businessmen agreed deals and traded assets. When night fell, however, it became the notorious red light district, a place that was generally avoided by the law-abiding public. It was the first time Leon had been there after dark, and the change was unnerving. Shady characters offered drugs for sale, while girls in skimpy tops, tiny skirts and skyscraper heels touted for business. Actually, it wasn't just the girls - there were a few guys selling their bodies too.

"You'll do what I damn well tell you to do!" It wasn't the shouting that attracted Leon's attention, but the sound of flesh hitting flesh that followed it. He turned to see a young, spiky-haired blond stagger back from the force of the blow.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's about time he got what he deserves. Now, disappear before you scare off the punters." The comment was directed to the blond, who glowered under the street lamp as the older man walked away.

For the first time, Leon looked properly at the man he'd rescued. A little shorter than he was, with unruly blond spikes and bright blue eyes. Almost certainly underfed, but unlike everyone else around, he didn't seem to be on drugs. A bruise was beginning to blossom on his left cheekbone, and a thin trickle of blood snaked down from his hairline. Tight, black leather trousers, a thin T-shirt and combat boots completed the look.

"I suppose I should thank you." The man didn't sound remotely grateful for Leon's intervention.

"No, but you should get those injuries looked at."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." The blond shrugged.

"Let me check them then, if you won't go to a doctor. It would make me feel better."

"If you must."

Not having anywhere else to go, Leon led the blond back into his office. Fortunately, everyone else had left, so nobody was there to ask awkward questions, or even just raise their eyebrows at Leon's choice of companion.

"Squall Leonhart." The name on the door raised a snigger.

"Generally, people call me Leon. And you are...?"

"Whatever people want to call me." His blue eyes met Leon's stormy grey. "Cloud Strife."

"And you laughed at my name? Yours is just as daft."

"Never said it wasn't."

Away from the rest of the hookers and the punters in slow-moving cars, Cloud seemed to relax a little. He allowed Leon to apply an ice pack to the bruise, and carefully clean away the blood.

"Let me buy you something to eat, you look like you could use a good meal."

"You've done enough already. I'm just a lowlife whore, remember, and you're some hotshot businessman. I can't offer anything except sex in return."

"I don't want anything in return." Something about this man intrigued Leon, reminded him of himself. What was he doing on the streets, what had driven him to it? He was fiercely independent, that much was obvious, and intelligence sparkled in those blue eyes. For the first time, he felt as though this was someone he wanted to protect, to look after, and they didn't even know each other. Rinoa Heartilly, his ex-girlfriend, had never inspired such feelings; it was one of the many reasons they'd broken up. She'd called him heartless, emotionless, cold. He'd believed her until now.

They argued about it for a little while, but eventually Cloud's hunger decided the matter, and he agreed to let Leon buy some food for the two of them. "But only if you let me pay you back, when I get the money."

Leon agreed, knowing he wouldn't accept it even if Cloud did attempt to pay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They'd parted ways shortly before midnight - Leon to go home and sleep before he had to return to work in the morning, and Cloud to... wherever it was he went. Leon asked, but Cloud refused to answer the question.

10am the next morning, and Leon had just sat down in his office after a tedious meeting. His assistant entered, bringing a steaming mug of coffee, which he gratefully accepted. "There's someone in reception to see you, Mr Leonhart, but he doesn't have an appointment." Distaste was evident in Yuffie Kisaragi's voice.

"Does this person have a name?"

Yuffie consulted the slip of paper she carried. "Cloud. No last name, just Cloud."

"Send him in."

"But Mr Leonhart, he looks like a... like a prostitute."

"Send him in." This time, his tone of voice was severe, would accept no arguments.

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later, Cloud appeared in the doorway. He wore the same trousers and boots as the night before, but had changed his T-shirt. The bruise wasn't as noticeable as Leon had expected, or perhaps that was because his attention was drawn instead to the piercing blue eyes, now emphasised with black eyeliner.

"How are you, Cloud?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" Cloud entered the room properly, closing the door behind him. Sitting in one of the chairs, he slid some money across the desk. "That's for last night."

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"And I'm telling you, I always repay my debts."

"Keep your money, Cloud."

"You want something else instead? I can do that."

"Kiss me." The words were out of Leon's mouth before he realised what he was saying.

Cloud looked taken aback, but then smiled, slowly. Leaning across the desk, he brushed Leon's dark hair back with one hand before whispering in the brunet's ear. "You sure this is what you want?"

Leon nodded, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Cloud's fingertips ran lightly over Leon's scar, a legacy from a fight years before, then their lips met, and both stopped thinking.

The kiss seemed to last forever, slow at first, then deepening as they gained confidence. Fingers tangled in hair, tongues battled for dominance. Cloud ended up sitting on Leon's desk, knocking a pile of important papers to the floor. It didn't matter, they could pick them up later. It wasn't until the phone rang that they separated, breathing deeply, eyes wide and skin flushed.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

"It can wait." Leon reached for Cloud again, certain that the attraction was mutual, based on that kiss.

"Good answer."

This time, there was no hesitation. Cloud sat on Leon's lap this time, straddling him in the large, padded office chair, unbuttoning his shirt as Leon pulled at the blond's T-shirt. When they had to pause for breath, Cloud's lips moved down Leon's throat, pressing heated kisses to his skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this now, I'm at work." Leon's hand ran idly through Cloud's blond hair. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Do you really have to ask? Of course."

"I finish at six."

"See you then." With a wink, Cloud sauntered out, leaving a flustered Leon to sort out his clothing, pick up his paperwork, and calm down before his next client arrived.


End file.
